The invention relates to a cladding assembly for a motor vehicle, in particular a motorcycle or a motorcycle-like motor vehicle, having at least two flat cladding elements.
In vehicle manufacturing, the fastening of cladding parts to the vehicle constitutes a particular challenge. Between two adjacent cladding parts, a gap is customarily provided, the width of which is referred to as the gap size and is an important factor for structural aspects, but also for the aerodynamics of the vehicle. Uniform gap sizes which are as small as possible are difficult to achieve because of tolerances which occur, particularly in series manufacturing, and are a particular characteristic of qualitatively high-value vehicles since, for this purpose, a complicated coordination of the adjacent components has to be obtained and tolerances which are as small as possible have to be satisfied in a reproducible manner.
If gap sizes are selected to be too small, there is the risk that the cladding parts cannot be fitted or will come into frictional contact with each other, as a result of which stresses in the cladding parts and an annoying production of noise can be observed. In general, even the very smallest differences in parallelism and joint size may lead to undesirable aerodynamic and aero-acoustic phenomena and, moreover, can be easily recognized with the naked eye when looking perpendicularly to the surface of the components.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a vehicle cladding with a corresponding gap which overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above and permits as simple and reproducible an assembly as possible.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention with a cladding assembly for a motor vehicle, in particular for a motorcycle or a motorcycle-like motor vehicle, comprising at least two flat cladding elements, wherein a first cladding element has a first outer surface and a second cladding element has a second outer surface. These outer surfaces, in the assembled state, form at least part of an outer cladding of the motor vehicle and are arranged next to each other and are separated from each other by a gap. The first cladding element has a transition portion which is formed in a manner angled by a first angle with respect to the first outer surface and is extended at least at a first end under the second cladding element, wherein the second cladding element has, at a second end facing the transition portion, a bevel which is formed parallel to the transition portion.
The transition portion is formed between two adjacently arranged cladding elements of the motor vehicle, i.e. in the region of the gap formed in this manner on one of the two cladding elements. Said transition portion extends at least in the region of its outer end, i.e. the end facing away from the first outer surface, under the other second cladding element, thus giving rise to an overlapping region in which the second cladding element is arranged above the transition portion (with respect to a viewing direction of the vehicle from the outside), or the transition portion is arranged under the second cladding element.
Owing to the parallelism of the transition portion, which extends away from the rest of the first cladding element at the first angle, and of the bevel provided on the second cladding element, a gap is produced which is oriented at the same angle at least in this region. This arrangement affords the advantage that said gap is not completely viewable from the outside. This should be understood in such a manner that, in a view perpendicular to the outer surfaces, it is not possible to view the bottom of the gap or through the entire gap. Instead, only part of the transition portion positioned by the first angle can be seen.
Because of the parallelism described between the transition portion and bevel, this makes possible a simple compensation for the position of the two cladding elements relative to each other can be undertaken by the cladding elements being displaced, for example, against each other or vertically with respect to each other in order to compensate for possible tolerances without the gap changing in its orientation itself. This arrangement even affords the possibility that, in the event of a mutual displacement of the cladding elements resulting in the parallelism of the transition portion and bevel, the geometry of the gap, in particular the gap size, is maintained.
In every case, the gap continues to remain unviewable. In addition, because of the unviewable, obliquely running gap, aero-acoustic and aerodynamic influences are reduced since, depending on the flow direction and width of the gap, a flow can more easily flow into the gap or can flow beyond said gap.
Furthermore, the second cladding element can have a wall thickness d in the region of the second end and outside the bevel, wherein the second end of the second cladding element and the first end of the transition portion are designed in a manner overlapping with each other, and an overlapping length is at least d/2.
This means that the second cladding element and the transition portion overlap with the first and the second end in such a manner that an overlapping region formed by this means has the overlapping length l of at least half the wall thickness of the second cladding element, i.e. d/2. This minimum amount ensures that the mentioned properties of the gap which is produced can be provided to a particularly advantageous extent. The wall thickness d should be understood here as meaning a wall thickness of the second cladding element at the second end without taking into account the tapering of the wall thickness produced by the bevel there.
According to further embodiments, the second outer surface can be arranged in an extension with respect to the first outer surface or offset parallel with respect thereto. This means that the first and second outer surface are arranged next to each other in such a manner that they each constitute the extension of the other outer surface, and therefore define a common and continuous outer surface, which surfaces are separated from each other only by the gap produced between the two cladding elements. In this connection, the outer surfaces can be, for example, of plane design in order to form a common plane surface. However, according to an alternative exemplary embodiment, the two outer surfaces can each also be of curved design and can form a common curved surface.
The alternative parallel spacing should be understood in such a way that the second outer surface itself does not constitute the extension of the first outer surface, but rather is arranged parallel to the (imaginary) extension of the latter and therefore parallel to, but offset with respect to, the first outer surface. Consequently, a step is produced between the first outer surface and the second outer surface. Also in this case, for example, a plane or a curved design of the outer surfaces, as described above, is possible.
Furthermore, the transition portion can enclose a first angle of between 130°≤α≤170°, preferably of between 140°≤α≤160°, with the first outer surface. Accordingly, the first angle should be understood as the angle which is in each case smaller in terms of amount between the first outer surface and the transition portion, which is angled with respect thereto. With the value ranges mentioned, a particularly advantageously designed configuration of the gap which is produced can be observed which also minimizes the flow-induced interfering influences.
A surface portion which is arranged angled about a second angle with respect to the transition portion can optionally be formed at the first end of the transition portion. This surface portion should be understood as an additional extension of the transition portion which adjoins the first end of the transition portion and can continue under the second cladding element in order, for example, to bring about improved stiffening of the first cladding element.
The second angle is preferably selected in such a manner that the angling is oriented in the opposite direction to the (first) angling of the transition portion and therefore at least partially reduces said (first) angling. In particular, the surface portion can substantially have a profile formed parallel to a conceptual extension of the first outer surface.
Furthermore, it is possible that the transition portion and/or the surface portion are/is formed integrally with the first cladding element.
The cladding assembly described is basically suitable for all types of motor vehicles. These should be understood as including in particular single-track or two-track vehicles, such as, for example, passenger vehicles, trucks, motorcycles or motorcycle-like vehicles, such as scooters, scooters with two, three or four wheels, trikes, and quads.
For example, the surface portion can enclose a second angle of between 130°≤β≤170°, preferably of between 140°≤β≤160°, with the transition portion. The second angle should accordingly be understood as the angle which is in each case smaller in terms of amount between the transition portion and the surface portion which is angled with respect thereto.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.